Cheers Cheers Cheers for the Teenage Years
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: Eric and Natalia, and Calleigh and Ryan experience parenthood. Through the eyes of their children, experience what happens. Currently on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: We Can Make It Right

**A/N: **Ok, so this is probably a bad idea, but I'm gonna do it anyway. So, here goes. This story is Eric x Natalia and Ryan x Calleigh. But the story isn't' centered around them. It's centered on the lives of their children.

**A/N 2:** Ok, so I wasn't originally going to put this, but my friend (who I had read over this) kept asking who it was. Whenever it says Liv, it is pronounced like the "liv' in Olivia. The only reason I say this is because she kept asking who Live was.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the CSI's or the other lab people. I do own the people you don't recognize.

* * *

Eric Delko walked into his house. He put his stuff by the door and walked in farther, expecting to smell some sort of take out. He didn't.

"Natalia?" He called out, uneasily.

"In here." He heard his wife call from the bathroom. She walked out, holding something in her hand.

"What's that?" Eric asked curiously. She held it out to him and he took it. "What the hell's the blue mean?" He asked, recognizing it as a pregnancy test.

"Blue means yes." Natalia said softly. She smiled.

"We're having a baby." Eric said, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're having a baby." Natalia smiled and Eric wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Natalia and Eric managed to tell everyone at the lab that she was pregnant. They received congratulations from everyone, especially Calleigh.

"That is so great. They're going to grow up together." A 4-months pregnant Calleigh had said. Ryan shook his head as he looked at the two women.

"Good luck, man." Ryan said to Eric.

"Thanks. You're really making me look forward to the next 9 months."

5 months later, on February 9, Calleigh had given birth to a boy. He weighed 8 lbs. and 7 oz. when he was born and Natalia and Eric were named godparents.

A little less than 4 months later, on June 4, Natalia gave birth to a daughter. She was 7 lbs. and 9 oz. when she was born and Natalia and Eric named Ryan and Calleigh godparents to her.

And so the friendship began.

* * *

_Almost 16 years later……_

"C'mon Jus, don't do that." The 15-year-old girl said from her place on the ground. She was sitting with her back to a brick wall in an abandoned alley near an old, unused pizza place. She was drawing in a sketch book that was on her lap. She was the spitting image of her mother, except for her hair, which was dark brown, like her father's.

The person she was talking to was spray painting the brick wall just opposite of her with blue paint.

"What's wrong, Liv? Who's gonna catch me?" Justin Timothy Wolfe cocked his head to the side and looked at his best friend. He had inherited his father's brown hair and his mother's blue eyes. He was pretty tall, easily about 8 inches taller than his best friend, who was only about 5'3.

Olivia Marisol Delko shivered. She smiled at her best friend, while flipping her sketch book closed. "Oh, I don't know. Other than the cops, we are the children of 4 CSI's. We're already past curfew. Our moms have probably already called each other with worry and have called the cops."

"You mean Dad and Dad." Justin pointed out as he took off his sweatshirt and handed it to her. She gratefully pulled it over her head. "But, you're right. Let's get going." He held out his hand to help her stand. She took it and pulled herself up. She dusted off her jean skirt and put her sketch book inside her purse.

The two teenagers began to walk away from the alley. Justin put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"What did you write on that wall anyway?" Olivia asked.

Justin shrugged. "What the fu…?" He was cut off by Olivia pressing her hand to his mouth.

"I thought we decided we were going to stop the swearing given to you by your Irish father." Olivia said. She began to walk ahead of him and turned around, beginning to walk backwards.

Justin shrugged again. "Can't help myself. It's in my blood."

Olivia giggled and turned around, only to stop dead in her tracks and have Justin bump into her. "Shit."

"I thought we were going to stop that swearing habit that your Spanish father gave you." Justin teased.

"Will you shut up?" Olivia said, pointing to a car, while biting her bottom lip.

Getting out of the Hummer's passenger seat was Ryan Wolfe. A very angry looking Eric Delko stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Hi daddy." Olivia spoke softly, like she was in a library or a sleeping child's room.

"Hi Liv. Hey Justin." Eric looked at the two teenagers. Justin nodded while Olivia bit her lip harder.

"So, why are you guys here? Did you get a dead body or something?" Olivia asked, feigning innocence.

Ryan held up a blue spray paint can. "Are you two having fun?"

Cocking his head to the side, Justin spoke. "That depends. Which answer will get me into the least trouble?"

Eric looked at him. "The answer that explains why you spray painted the wall, why you're still here, why you're still with my daughter, and why she is wearing your sweatshirt."

"I told you this was a bad idea." Justin said.

"My idea?" Olivia asked.

"Stop it. You guys can't keep doing this. I'm on call. I can't rush over to pick you two up wherever you get into trouble. I shouldn't have to. You shouldn't get into trouble. She called me to find you guys." Eric said. He started to talk to Olivia. "Your mother is worried sick. She's at home, thinking a serial killer or a rapist got you."

"Well, I guess that I better go talk to her about that. Bye." Olivia started to jog away, towards the subway station.

"I'll go with her." Justin said as he began to walk away, but was stopped by Eric.

"If there is one thing wrong with her, don't think I won't hesitate to kill you. Just because I'm your godfather, doesn't mean I won't kill you." Eric glared at him. "Now, go follow her. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Go home with her. Your mom's there with Natalia right now." Justin started to run away from his father and godfather.

With a sigh, Eric and Ryan climbed back into the Hummer and drove back to the lab.

* * *

Olivia looked up from her position on the couch as soon as she heard the door open. Upon seeing it was her father, she placed her head back on her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

Eric walked right past her to the kitchen where Natalia handed him a cup of coffee.

"I know you might want to yell and scream and tell her she's never allowed out again. But just remember a couple things. Number1, she's genuinely sorry for what she did. Number 2, she didn't touch the spray paint. Number 3, she's your daughter, not a criminal serial killer. Number 4, that is our living room, not an interrogation room. Number 5, talk to her as her father, not a cop." Natalia sat down across from him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I like Justin. It's not that I don't. But if he wasn't do god damn stubborn on showing Ryan that he doesn't want to be a cop…" Eric broke off.

"She's miserable right now."

"I know. She knows she's in trouble. That's good. But she's gotta learn not to cover from him all the time." Eric said. "I'm gonna go talk to her." Natalia nodded and Eric walked into the living room. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table. Olivia looked up at him and it struck Eric just how much she looked like Natalia.

"What's my sentence?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when we're done talking. Now, whose idea?

"Justin's"

"Spray paint?"

"Justin."

"Sweatshirt?"

"I was cold and he gave it to me."

"What were you doing?"

"Talking."

"About?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, again, reminding Eric of Natalia. "I told him that he needed to straighten his act up before next year starts. He promised that he would. Then he found the paint and I started to draw." Eric nodded.

"What's my sentence?"

"2 weeks."

"Can I go now?" Eric nodded and Olivia kissed his cheek.

"G'night Daddy." She went into her bedroom.

"I'm going to bed. You coming?" Natalia asked him.

Eric nodded and followed her into their bedroom.

* * *

Calleigh watched the shouting match that was happening in her living room between her son and her husband. They had long finished arguing about tonight. Justin had received his punishment and had accepted it. Then, Ryan had brought up something Justin had done in the past and Justin just blew up.

Calleigh literally threw herself in between them. Both Wolfe men caught her before she hit the floor.

"Okay, that's enough out of both of you. Ryan, you shouldn't have brought that up. What's in the past is in the past. And Justin, you shouldn't have exploded when you father said that. You've seen the people that end up in jail. He's just worried and doesn't want you to become one of them."

"I know Mom." Justin began. "I know. I promised Liv that I'd stop."

Calleigh smiled as she left the room and went into her bedroom to take a shower and leave the men to talk.

"So, you promised Olivia?" Ryan asked.

"Don't do that." Justin said.

"Do what?" Ryan asked.

"Turn it into something it's not."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. You're saying that just because I promised Olivia something, that it means I'm in love with her. I got news for you. I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"I heard about the dance." Ryan let out a small chuckle on the look of disbelief on his son's face. "Mom doesn't keep secrets. From me, at least."

Justin shook his head." It's ok. I knew she would tell you sooner or later." He paused. "I have to ask Eric first though, Mom says."

Ryan shook his head. "Good luck with that one. Wish I could help, but with Delko, you never know what you're going to get and I could make it worse."

Justin nodded. "I'm going to bed. Night Dad."

"Night Justin." Calleigh and Ryan called at the same time.

"Love you Mom." Justin shut his door and climbed into bed moments later.

* * *

**A/N 3:** Soooooooo, what do we think? Remember, reviews are love. 


	2. Chapter 2: Tonight Will Change Our Lives

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Italics are a memory of someone's.

**Disclaimer:** Olivia, Justin, and anyone else you don't recognize is mine. Everyone else doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Olivia Delko considered her main family as her and her parents. Her intermediate family was everyone at the lab, her mother's sisters, her father's sisters, and both sets of grandparents. On the morning of Friday, June 4, Olivia thought about everyone that she considered family. She climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. 

Natalia was sitting on the counter, reading the paper. Eric was pouring a cup of coffee.

"Morning Liv." Eric said to his daughter.

"Happy Birthday." Natalia looked up from the article she was reading and pointed to the table where there was a large mug of coffee and a pile of presents. Olivia smiled. She already knew they had bought her a car, and she had grown up with enough lectures about putting together theories that she could guess what was in the box.

Olivia was right. In three of the 5 boxes were clothes. In one was a key ring and in the other was a car key.

"You don't get it until tonight though." Eric told his daughter. Olivia nodded. "Good, now go get ready for school."

40 minutes later, Olivia was dressed and headed out the door. Her short pleaded plaid regulation skirt had caused an eye brow raise from her father, but her mother had smacked him on the back of the head and he had offered her a ride to school.

"Bye Mr. Delko." Brittany Gaida, one of Olivia's best friends, called. "Happy B-day Liv."

A distracted Olivia said thanks and turned her attention to the halls, looking for Justin.

Throughout the day, she was trying to find him and calling his cell all the time. Justin was no where to be found and Olivia figured that she would catch up with him later.

After school, she met up with her parents at the crime lab and the three of them went home to get ready for the dinner Natalia and Eric were taking their daughter to.

"Why do I have to go to some boring old police dinner?" Olivia complained as the trio got out of the car. "This doesn't look like a police dinner." She said when she realized that they weren't at some stuffy old restaurant, but at her favorite, Nifty Fifties.

"It's not." Natalia led her daughter inside.

"SURPRISE!" A group of voices chorused. Olivia's eyes went wide.

"For…What…Me…?" Olivia sputtered.

"Happy birthday, Liv." Eric said. Olivia smiled as she scanned the room. She saw Alexx Woods with her husband and two sons. Valera was talking to one of the assistant medical examiners named Jamie. Horatio and Frank Tripp were standing by the bar, which Olivia guessed, was serving alcoholic drinks for anyone there tonight. Ryan and Calleigh had come over and started talking to Natalia and Eric almost immediately. Her face fell when she didn't see the one person she wanted.

"You ok?" Dan Cooper, the AV Tech, asked her.

She hugged him quickly. "Yeah, I was just looking for someone, but I didn't find him."

"He'll be here. I know he wouldn't miss something as important as your birthday." With that being said, Cooper went off towards Eric and Ryan, who were talking about who had the best shot of winning the World Series this year.

Olivia felt someone grab her arm. She turned and then was pulled on top of a table.

"It is officially time to start the party." Natalia said. Everyone turned their attention to her. She was standing next to Olivia, on top of a table. "Now, most of you remember what Olivia here was like when she was little. Actually, all of you should remember what she was like when she was little because Eric liked to show her off a lot." That received a lot of laughs and a glare from Eric. She smiled. "And now, I present to you, the newly 16 Olivia." With help from her husband, she stepped off the table and joined in with everyone singing "Happy Birthday".

The crowd parted and through it, Olivia could see Justin pushing a large cake. Her eyes lit up. The cake was pushed towards her. Olivia blew out the candles, still on top of the table. Horatio took the cake and started to cut it.

Justin locked eyes with Olivia. She smiled widely. He helped her down off the table. His arms were around her waist and hers were snaked around his neck. Both realized they were still holding each other and let go at the same time.

On the other side of the room, Ryan grinned at the sight of his son and his goddaughter.

"They're gonna end up together, you know that right?" Cooper said to Ryan.

"Horatio has bet $20 on them being together in two weeks. Care to up?" Ryan asked, taking out a notebook.

Cooper thought for a minute. He looked over at the two laughing teenagers. "Make it 3 weeks."

"Great." Ryan made a note in the notebook and walked towards the table where Eric, Horatio, and Frank were sitting.

"Hey, Eric, could I talk to you for a second?" Justin asked. Eric raised an eye brow, but nodded and got up.

"So, listen, I was wondering something." Justin began. Eric nodded and he continued. "I've noticed that Olivia has turned down a bunch of guys to go to the end of the year dance." Again, Eric nodded and Justin continued. "And I wanted to know if I had your permission to ask Olivia to the dance."

Eric thought for a moment. He knew that with any other guy, he would have to go through the whole "I'm a cop and if you hurt or try anything with my daughter, I'll kill you" speech, but Eric knew that Justin knew that he would kill him if he did anything to Olivia and if for some reason Eric couldn't kill him, Justin knew the list of people that Eric knew would kill him. Eric looked down at his godson. Despite what some people believed, when it came to Olivia, Eric trusted Justin with his life.

"All right." He finally said. "You can ask her."

Justin smiled. "Thanks." He went off in search of her.

* * *

"See, there you are, when you were only 5." Natalia pointed out a picture of a young Olivia with a young Justin, playing a board game on the floor of Horatio's office. 

"I remember that." Calleigh said. "You two were there because…because… no never mind I don't remember." Olivia laughed at her godmother's antics.

"I do." Valera said.

"_Mommy, Mommy." A 5 year old Olivia came running over to her mother and Valera._

"_What?" Natalia asked her daughter._

"_Daddy and Uncle Ryan told me to come get you to let them out of jail." Olivia said._

"_Why are they in jail?" Natalia asked._

"_Daddy…He said that I couldn't have my apple juice so me and Justin put him and Uncle Ryan in Uncle H's office and pushed the chair in front of the door."_

_Valera shook her head at the 5 year old. She walked over to the office and let the two men out._

"You two have been getting in trouble since before you were 5." Calleigh shook her head. "And, now with the mention of you two, we are off because someone wants to ask you something." The three women left the table and headed for the bar. Justin sat down next to her.

"Hey."

Her eyes sparkled. "Hi. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Do you…Will you go to the end of the year dance with me?" He said. "Cause I've noticed you said no to a lot of people and I just figured that I'd ask."

She gasped before speaking. "Yeah, sure. I'll go with you. And I've said no because I was waiting for the right one." Her voice got quieter with each word and she leaned against him.

"Tired?" Justin teased.

"Nope. Now let's go party before my birthday is over." She led him over to the area that was reserved for dancing.

"You know who they remind me of?" Natalia remarked to Eric, as she watched her daughter, godson, and Alexx's children dance to Olivia's favorite song.

"No, who?" Eric asked.

"Calleigh and Ryan"

"Calleigh and Ryan what?" Calleigh asked, sitting down next to her friends.

"Liv and Justin remind her of you two." Eric said.

"Really?" Ryan asked. Natalia nodded. "Cause Calleigh was just telling me how much they reminded her of you two."

The two couples laughed and Calleigh raised her glass. "To long life, true love and Olivia and Justin."

"Cheers." Natalia said as the four adults clinked glasses.

* * *

**A/N(insert correct number here): **So, reviews would be loved. Make me smile. Cause smiles are good. 


	3. Chapter 3: We Won't Give Up the Fight

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Olivia, Justin, and anyone else you don't recognize is mine. Everyone else not me.

* * *

Justin woke up late on Monday morning. He was literally running around the house, searching for his stuff his mother had so kindly put away in places that he had no idea they were. Thanks to her, he ran into homeroom just as the bell rang. If there was one thing Justin Wolfe wasn't, it was late. He hated being late and always got mad at Olivia when she caused him to be late.

As he entered homeroom, she grinned at him from across the room. He shot her his famous half- smirk half- smile and sat down in his seat.

After 10 minutes in homeroom, the bell rang and first period was going to begin. Justin sighed. He realized that there was no chance to talk to Olivia until study hall, in fourth period. Lunch was not until sixth period.

As always, the two split for first period, but met in Biology for second period. And as usual, Justin arrived first and was sitting with his usual friends. Olivia walked in with her friends. She smiled as she walked past him and sat down in her seat.

Justin watched her for a second. She was laughing and her eyes were shining. She looked beautiful to him. His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher beginning class.

* * *

The bell rang and Justin ran out of class. He waited outside the door until Olivia came out. He grabbed her arm as she exited the class.

She giggled and he let go. "Did someone wake up a little late?"

"You're an evil little something." Justin shook his head and took her books.

Olivia placed her hand over her heart, in mock seriousness. "Clearly, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." By then, both sets of friends had caught up with them.

"What do you expect? You kept me up past midnight because you couldn't find your friggin' shoes. Here's a clue, next time you can't find something, text message someone else for 5 hours."

She smiled. "They were in the freezer."

"What the hell?"

Olivia nodded enthusiastically. "I put them in there cause well, I actually don't know why I put them in there, but that's where they were."

Justin shook his head and handed her books to her. They had arrived at her next class. She smirked.

"You have your dad's smirk." He said.

"So do you." She took her books and went in the room.

* * *

Justin exited his third period class to find a crowd outside the office. Confused, he and one of his friends, Jason, pushed their way to the front. Horrified, both faces took in what they were seeing.

Tied to a chair, inside a classroom, was Olivia.

"Oh god." Jason said. "She's being held hostage."

* * *

**A/N:** Very very very very short. I know. But it's just the basis for next chapter. And possibly the one after that. Reviews are loved. Please and Thanks. Por Favor y Gracias. (insert French word for please) (insert French word for and) Merci. 


End file.
